Sexy
Plot Short Synopsis: 'When free-spirited substitute teacher Holly Holiday fills in for the absent sex-education teacher, she joins forces with Mr. Schuester to teach the kids of New Directions the facts of life. Meanwhile, Emma heads up the Celibacy Club, and she and Dr. Carl address some issues in their personal life. Source Holly Holiday returns and has been assigned to become a sex education teacher. Holly also begins dating Will. Source Holly will sing 4 songs over the span of 2 episodes. Source Will will savor making Emma jealous with Holly, just as Emma made Will jealous. Source Will and Holly will kiss, and it will irk Emma. Source Terri is back. Source 1 Source 2 Quinn will sing her first solo since 'A Very Glee Christmas'. Either this episode or the one after it will be Karofsky themed according to Max Adler. One of them will also contain Lady Gaga's song 'Born This Way'. Source Holly convinces Santana to open up to her bisexuality. Source Apparently Brittany and Santana get together in this episode. Holly Holiday sets it up. Source "The series will start to explore Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany's relationship on a deeper level. "A lot of my stuff is getting generally serious in a way," Heather Morris says. "We just got a new script. ... Santana and Brittany don't want to talk about it because they're in high school, but Brittany wants to talk about it because she has a boyfriend. Ryan Murphy really wanted to do that for the fans because all of the fans were like, 'Why did you have them make out and not do anything else?'" But don't expect more lip-locking anytime soon, Morris says." Source Holly tries to get Rachel and Finn back together, its implied that she succeeded. Source Rachel and Finn have been confirmed to be reunited by the end of Season 2. Could possibly be in this episode. Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via Twitter. Source John Stamos recorded a song. Source A scene was filmed where Holly is teaching sex-ed using a condom and cucumber. Its been described as a funny scene. Source. Holly gives Mike a zucchini to practice putting condoms on, while Tina gets a banana. Source. Brittany finds out that babies don't come from storks. Source Finn finds out that women cannot get pregnant from the hot tub, this ties into the lie Quinn first told Finn when she mentioned she was pregnant. This makes Finn upset with Quinn. Source Emma becomes the faculty adviser for the celibacy club. Source 1 Source 2 Carl meets Holly Holiday. Source Brittany breaks up with Artie. Source Burt Hummel is back. Source Songs *[[Kiss|'Kiss]] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holiday and Will Schuester. Source *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' by Gary Glitter. Sung by Holly Holiday. Source *'Landslide '''by ''Stevie Nicks. Sung by Santana and two others Source(you can tell in the video by the two stools beside Santana and the fact that Ryan Murphy said that Stevie Nicks is the writer of the song.) *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Quinn, Rachel, and two others. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Carl Howell. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'John Stamos as Carl *Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holiday *'Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *'Max Adler''' as David Karofsky Photos 242630097.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 8.05.42 AM.png Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Holly Holiday Category:Gwyneth Paltrow Category:Will Schuester Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Terri Schuester Category:Jessalyn Gilsig Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Finn Hudson Category:Mike Chang Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Chris Colfer Category:Darren Criss Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Dianna Agron Category:Ashley Fink Category:Naya Rivera Category:Heather Morris Category:Lea Michele Category:Amber Riley Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Kevin McHale Category:Cory Monteith Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Mark Salling Category:Jane Lynch Category:Jayma Mays Category:Max Adler Category:Brittana Category:Sexy Category:Season Two Category:Holly Holiday Category:Brittany-Santana Relationship